


Trying New Things

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Markiplier's Kink Adventures [1]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube), Markiplier- RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Ambiguous Gender, Asphyxiation, Choking, Multi, negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You ask Mark if maybe you could try one of his kinks? You end up having a lot more fun than you thought you would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying New Things

**Author's Note:**

> Oh geez. Another one of these. Hope y'all like!

"So I've been thinking," you say, pressing your forehead against Mark's & panting.

"Does that mean I'm not working hard enough?" Mark shifts under you, pressing his hips against yours. You can feel his erection through his jeans, pressing you right where it's appreciated. "Because I feel like if I was doing this right, you'd be having a lot more trouble thinking." His long fingers stroke down your back, under your shirt. You shiver. 

"You're doing fine," you say, blushing & shifting your position. The chair creaks precariously. Sure, the idea of making out in his recording studio, on his gaming chair, sure sounded hot when it was suggested. But actually doing it seems a bit more... awkward. But no more awkward than this conversation is probably going to be. "But I was thinking that, well... um." 

"Um?" He moves his hands along your sides, & you can feel the goosebumps spreading like ripples in a pond. 

"So, uh, we've done a kinky thing that I like. But I was wondering what kind of kinky think you'd like to do?" You're biting your lip, avoiding eye contact. You've been working up the nerve to ask this for a while. 

"Well, I mean, I really enjoyed the stuff we did the other day," he says, & now he looks embarrassed, avoiding eye contact. His glasses are crooked, & you absently adjust them. 

"Yeah, but that was me asking for something. I was wondering if there was something... special you'd want to try?" You move your hands to his hair, burying them in the floof. 

"Well, uh...." He bites his lip, & you have to kiss him then, because he looks so sweet & vulnerable & you still can't get over just how lucky you are, having him here, under you, belly to belly & chest to chest. 

"I promise I won't laugh," you say when you resurface, your lips swollen & your eyes bright. "I mean, unless there isn't something. Which is totally cool!" Now you feel kind of silly. Maybe he just doesn't have any kinks. There are people like that in the world, right? 

"No, uh, there's some stuff. Just some of it would take a bit of... working up to. Don't want you to think I'm some kind of huge weirdo or something!" He lets go of you (regretfully) to rub the back of his head, still avoiding eye contact. 

"I mean, it can't be too weird, right? As long as you don't want to kill anyone or something like that." You put your hands on his cheeks, feeling bold. His skin is damp & he looks anxious. You can feel his heart beating fast. "&, um, even then we could... I dunno, role play? I'd be cool with that."

"I'm not into snuff," he says hurriedly, & his hands are on your hips now, the tips of his fingers on your jeans & his palms resting on the skin revealed where your shirt rides up. "Although it's nice of you to, uh, offer." He swallows, then he grins nervously. "Well, what the hell, you told me some of your stuff." He bites his lip again, & it takes a lot of effort not to kiss him again. "I'm into...."

"Yeah?" 

"I like... choking." He presses his face into your shoulder, & the floof brushes against your cheek.

"What, really? I totally like that!" You blush at your enthusiasm. But you have spent many an evening with your hand between your legs, watching people gasp & wheeze on your computer screen. "Do you like giving or receiving?" 

"What, you're really okay with that?" He looks at you, an eyebrow raised. "Or are you just going along?" 

"No, no, I totally like it." You brush a piece of his hair behind his ear, more to touch him than anything else. "On... either end. Although I've only really thought about receiving it, but I like the idea of giving it too!" You force your mouth shut with a click. You're babbling now. 

"Do you, um, want me to do it to you?" One of his hands is on the back of your head, & you lean into it, feeling his fingertips burrow into your hair. 

"Well, last time you did something to me." You run your hand up his chest, feeling the heat radiating from his skin, even through his shirt. "I wouldn't mind... that is, I'd kinda like to do it to you?"

"Do you know how?" He's actually panting now, his eyes wide & bright. 

You put your hand loosely on his throat, your index & thumb on either side of his neck. "I know you press... not squeeze," you say, somewhat awkwardly. "& you have your hand on me, & you tap me when you've had enough."

"Yeah," Mark says. He swallows, & you can feel him do it under your hand. "Are you ready?" His hand is on your hip again, trembling ever so slightly. 

"Yep! I'm gonna start now." At his nod, you press forward, looking into his eyes. 

The first thing you notice is his eyes, because they're going wide & his mouth is falling open. You can hear a wheezing noise that makes something in your gut clench, & you rock your hips forward against him, leaning harder on the hand that's pressed against his throat. 

He's tapping your hip then, & you let go, looking him in the eyes. "How was that?" You ask anxiously, still grinding against him. You don't know if you've ever been this turned on. You're not entirely sure why you're so turned on in the first place. You just know that you want to hear him wheezing some more.

"G-good," he says, & he's shifting his hips under yours, his cock throbbing. "Again, please." He's got the hand not on your hip on your wrist, pulling your hand back around his throat. "Please, fuck, please...." He's actually begging, & that's actually hotter than the wheezing.

You wrap your hand around his throat again, pressing your weight on it, now actively grinding. The chair is creaking ominously, but who cares because he is staring into your eyes & he's wheezing. You can feel him trying to swallow under your hand, see the bit of drool from the corner of his mouth, & even that's hot, what the hell?! You lean forward & kiss him, sucking on the air from his mouth, your tongue pressing in & stroking along his teeth & his tongue. Then he's tapping on your hip again, & you pull back, panting almost as hard as he is, your hand on his shoulder.

"Fuck," he gasps, his voice going ever so slightly hoarse. "Fuck, I'm almost there, please, please...." 

You wrap your hand around his throat & you press as close as you can, pressing down & grinding against him, staring straight into his face. You can hear the whistling of his breath, & you can feel his cock twitching, & there's a hot, sticky wetness against your thigh, completely separate from the wet spot in your own pants. 

You pull back, breathing hard, still looking him in the face. He looks immensely embarrassed.

"I just came in my pants, didn't I?" He clears his throat - his voice is rough, like he's been playing I Am Bread for hours. "God, that's pretty embarrassing." 

"No, it's... it's hot," you mumble, acutely aware of your own arousal pounding through your whole body. 

"I've never seen you that intense before," he says, reaching awkwardly between you & rubbing the seam of your jeans right where it causes the most pleasure. You gasp & grind into his hand, your orgasm almost there, just around the next corner. 

"It was... oh fuck... it was really... hot," you gasp, & you look into his eyes & remember the sound of his breath whistling out of you, & then you're cumming, your pants getting equally damp & slimy. 

"So, uh... new favorite thing?" Mark's voice sounds nervous & rough, & you shiver & kiss him, because you don't know right this moment. But you know you're here & he's here, & you want to hear that whistle again, as soon as possible.


End file.
